Seven Minutes, A Blonde, and A Scar
by QueenGen
Summary: First one shot ever. What happens when two friends play the famous Seven Minutes to Heaven game? Slash and fast moving. Mature for cursing mostly


**Seven Minutes, a Blonde, and a Scar.**

By me! .

**Disclaimer: This story has all the characters taken from JK Rowling's "Harry Potter" series. Not one of these characters is my own, though they are under my own devices mwahahahahaha.**

**Warning: This story contains curse words, Slash, and just plain silliness. If you don't like any of these things, then please go somewhere else. Thank you **

**Thank You's: I thank JK Rowling for writing this story, and I thank the TV show "Unfabulous" for giving me the idea.**

**Let the Games begin...**

**-------------------------------------**

"Dear Draco," the letter began as a certain Draco Malfoy, age of twenty-three, scanned its contents.

"Harry, Ron and I are holding a costume party this coming Saturday, that we would enjoy having your company for. I'm sure you can scrounge something up in that ridiculously large mansion you live in, I still don't understand why of course, that can be thought of as a costume," after that was the time, place, and other worthless shit he didn't feel like looking over quite yet.

"Please try to make it. We know your schedule's free being that we know you usually go through your 'moody day' on Saturday, yes you have a moody day so shut your mouth before I have to" _bossy even when writing an invitation, amazing,_ Draco thought. He saw the overly tidy signature of Hermione Granger and closed the letter.

He made his way to the fireplace and made an abrupt turn to his desk that was just to the right of it, in the corner of the two, intersecting walls. As he wrote his acceptance letter to the invite, he couldn't help but smirk.

After the war had finished, he stepped out of hiding with Snape. He couldn't have been happier. Though Severus had saved his life, he was rather ill-tempered and quite unbearable company. Many can't stand it for more than a simple potions class. Draco had to live through it for a good portion of a year and a half before the infamous Harry Potter finally killed Voldemort. Thank…well…whoever was up there in the sky, though of course, Draco didn't concern himself with that. He broke free from Snape's constant watch, made sure he showed his appreciation to his old professor before making it to London. Was it foolish? Of course it was.

Within three days of breaking free from his hideaway in the country, he was in fact in London, except about six feet under the ground in the Ministry of Magic. When Draco was in court he was put on trial for attempt of murder of Dumbledore, becoming a death eater, and he also had to take the weight from his father, who had run off and gotten himself killed doing something…they believed it had to do with dragons of some sort. None the less, Draco was practically face to face with death. There was no denying what he did making the trial short and sweet, but as the gavel was about to be banged someone stood up. That someone was Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived…twice. Potter jumped down from wherever he was sitting and stood by the now ultimately hated Draco and did something no one could believe. He forgave him! Draco was dumbfounded as his enemy pardoned him of all his wrongs, saying how his father had warped his mind to. He was not a murdering, conniving, rotten, evil person (though Potter did seem hesitant on the conniving part but only Draco noticed), but merely mentally handicapped. Well, I guess it's better to be thought psychologically challenged as apposed to be wanted for treason and murder. Wrong.  
After that trial, Draco was sent to therapy for a good part of four years. Of course, many of his Slytherin 'friends' thought he needed therapy in the first place. He was always angry at them and seemed to go out of his way to cause misery to others. They said it was some kind of complex he had, but he didn't give a shit about what they were saying. It was the only way to break down from all the pressure his family put on him. But this wasn't the therapy he was thinking of. "YOU'RE SENDING ME TO A _MUGGLE_ THERAPIST?" Draco screamed at the Witenagemot members as they sat before him. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he asked, obviously a bit angry to say the least. Eventually they did make him go, saying it was the first step to get over this obsession with Muggles being bad and only purebloods being the best and whatnot. After the first year, he finally got over himself and opened up to the Muggle, whose name was Ramona. She was the one who encouraged Draco to befriend his enemies saying to him more than he could count "It is better to have allies than enemies when you have a choice."

Oh how annoying that girl could be, but he did as he was told. Amazing to say the least, Potter was the first to accept him in the group. In fact, he seemed almost…happy to have Draco come to him for friendship. When asked, Harry merely replied "I blew my chance once, I won't blow it again." This confused Draco to no end but it didn't matter. The next to give in was Granger, who grew used to him after Harry had him over more and more often. Ron still didn't like him no matter what he did, but he didn't give a shit what Ron thought and he knew that the feeling was mutual. They were enemies, and happy to be so.

They had been friends for 2 years before Ramona finally gave the Draco the go ahead to not have to come as often. He did go though, if not out of wanting to be there than because it was his routine. He went once a month and they just chatted like friends as apposed to doctor to patient. Draco had actually gotten over quite a lot, and this was the biggest proof of it all if you asked him or anyone who knew him. From being one of the most hated Slytherins, Pureblood proud, spiteful student in Hogwarts to a respectable wizard all around, not to mention good friends with Harry Potter was quite surprising, but Draco had always taken it that extra step.

He finished the letter to Granger, he still was accustomed to calling them by their last names most of the times, but no one seemed openly offended. Draco went into the hallway and down a bit before reaching the owlery where he kept about three owls for his use. He took the great horned owl, which he had named Archimedes, and gave it a treat before attaching his letter to its leg and flying it off back to the party throwers. It was already Thursday, which meant had had next to no time to figure out what to wear! He did, however, need to keep up his appearances and seeing that with his letter writing and looking back on old memories it was past one o'clock in the morning. He wearily got up and headed towards the shower, washing himself down before going to his wardrobe and pulling out a silk top and pants and sliding them on. He went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly, his body preparing for what was to happen at the party.

------

Finally it was Saturday. The party was to be held at Harry's apartment close to the edge of the city of good ol' London. From what Hermione had informed him, he was to be expecting Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, Draco, and his two best friends. That was enough in his opinion. Well, he didn't specifically feel comfortable with his ex girlfriend Cho Chang there but she was indeed his friend. Maybe his two closest friends, most likely Hermione, wanted the two of them to try it out again. Harry, however, wasn't sure about dating at all. All he knew was that he didn't want to date Cho. If anyone, it would be Ginny. She was so outgoing and bright, quite like Cho really to be honest, but there was something about her that really just stumped him. She was quite the funny little chickadee but she would never talk about her boyfriends like all the other girls like Pavarti and Lavender did. No, rather at that point she would change the topic, though he never understood why. Ah well, she was the little firecracker though and with the right shove maybe she would be 'the one' for him. However, right now he didn't know at all.

Harry checked to make sure everything was there, muttering the items as he went along. "Chips: check. Cheesy Snacks: check. Jammy Dodgers for Neville: check. Soda Pop: check. Draco Mal-what?" he looked up and saw a rather amused Malfoy looking down at him.

"Ah, I see I am on the list of 'Needs for party' eh?" he said, giving a shy smile that would come out every so often, always seeming a bit wavering as though it were waiting to be squashed into pieces.

"Yes of course, Draco," Harry said, trying to mock Draco's talent of the 'one-eyebrow raise'. Sadly he made his eyebrows sort of look a bit like a dying caterpillar before giving up, Draco now truly laughing. "Oh shut it Malfoy" Harry muttered checking everything else.

"Oh, resorting to last names again, eh Pothead?" Draco smirked.

"You know, that nickname is starting to get really old" Harry replied, looking at him every so often while checking off the last bits of food.

"Oh yeah, well you're getting old," Draco retorted, which made Harry look up at him in bewilderment.

"That was possibly the worst come back I've ever heard, you know that right?" Harry asked putting the list under one of the tables covered in an obnoxious yellow plastic tablecloth.

"Shut Up," he muttered and they both let out a little laugh.

"So, Mr. Unable-to-come-up-with-a-good-comeback, why are you here so early? The party's not for another two hours and you don't even have a costume with you," Harry asked, sitting at the table in the kitchen. He welcomed Draco to sit across from him which he took the offer warmly and sat.

"Well, Mr. I-feel-bad-for-anyone-with-a-name-as-long-as-that, I would tell you why I'm here but it's a secret." He smirked at Potter's obvious annoyance in his answer. "But did you seriously think I would wear a costume? Please," he rolled his eyes. "The only two who are going to come in a costume, guaranteed, are Neville and Luna."  
Harry wanted to know how Draco could possibly know who was coming, but then again he was the notorious Malfoy. God only knows how the Slytherin knew half the shit that was in his head. He suddenly felt hungry and offered Draco some coffee and biscuits. Draco took him up on the coffee but reclined on the biscuit offer and they sat there munching and sipping their lovely mid-day tea. After they're little break they got up and both decided TV would pass the time and they went on the couch and watched the telly. Draco could swear that Harry was giving him strange looks while Harry could swear vise versa. Perhaps it was when they were looking to see if the other was looking, they thought they were be looked at by the other? Oh who knows, I think they are just paranoid to tell you the truth. However it matters not what I think now does it?

------

The party came soon enough and everyone was accounted for. Draco was right and only Neville and Luna was dressed up, but they didn't seem to mind in the least that they were in the minority. Neville had come as a prince, which was rather hilarious in Draco's opinion but he kept it to himself. He did look rather dashing in a cape though and a crown for that matter. Draco shook his head of such obscenity and leaned back in his seat, now accompanied by a nice warm bottle of butterbeer. Luna was sitting next to Neville in the Gryffindor lion's head that she had made so many years ago. Everyone said they could change to normal clothes after a picture of them, the true partiers of the group. They did take a picture and Neville changed back to normal but not Luna. She kept the Gryffindor pride hat upon her head. No one argued with her, knowing when her mind was made up, it was made up, no questions asked.

"Time for the games!" Hermione said, though it was at Harry's home, she was the MC of the show.

"Oh please shoot me," Draco moaned, but was ignored.

"What games you want to play, Hermione? Ginny asked, speaking to the group for the first time since Cho showed up, being they were talking rather intensely for a bit.

"Well, I thought we should go down memory lane and play some old school games," she shrugged and Draco stood up.

"No we are not playing "who's underwear will catch fire first", it's not my fault that-." But he was cut off.

"Malfoy, calm down," Ron moaned. "I swear I don't think you're from the same species sometimes."

"Ah I think it all the time in your case," Draco quipped before sitting down, turning a bit pink in embarrassment.

"Right then," Hermione continued. "I was the thinking…7 minutes in heaven?" she shrugged. Harry groaned.

"You're not serious are you, 'Mione?" he asked, exasperated.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked dangerously.

"Oh nothing, nothing," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Draco patted his back in comfort.

"I think the idea is charming," Cho piped up. She smiled serenely. "I haven't played that since fourth year, it should be most lovely," she added.

"I think it's an arse full of rubbish," Draco said. "We need to make it more exciting if we, as adults, are to play this game." He leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Well um anyone have an-." Hermione began to ask but was cut off by Miss Lovegood.

"I have an idea," she said, her voice still dreamy and her eyes in a haze.

"Oh hell, this is going to marvelous," Draco muttered but was elbowed by Potter who motioned for Luna to continue. They all gathered closer to Luna to hear the rules.

"The rules still stand as the normally did, meaning no sex inside the closet. But instead of going with our dates, whom none of us have, we'll choose a number. But how about you don't know who you are kissing until you get out of the closet?" she suggested.

The others thought about it and shrugged. Draco then asked,

"How are we going to manage that?" and he was answered with a simple "blindfolds"

"Fine then, let the games begin," Ginny said.

And they did. They all closed their eyes and drew a piece of paper. On that piece of paper was a closet door, being that Harry had more storage space then he knew how to deal with, and there was another number, whether they'd be the first to go in or the second.

They then labeled which closet was which. The first would be the closest one, the second would be beside the bathroom (of course this was not said without Malfoy muttering something about 'dropping the bomb' and such but it was consciously ignored), the third was in the alcove, and the fourth was in Harry's bedroom. He thanked the heavens that he had decided to clean his room of the usual filth that stayed in it.

Then they all got in groups, first group and second group. In the first group, there was Neville, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The rest, Hermione, Malfoy, Luna, and Cho, were in the second group.

Hermione told her group to turn around and face the wall as group one went into their desired closets. Harry watched as Ron went into closet one, which was right in the hallway behind them. Neville went into closet two which was next to the bathroom. Ginny went into the closet in the little island that was stuck in the middle of the living room and the kitchen. He made his way to his room, his number being number five.

He went into his walk-in closet, and shut off the light that automatically turned on inside to 'inactive,' and waited. It seemed like forever; Harry sat nervously inside the closet. Beginning to pace, he wondered who he would have to snog for the next seven minutes. He had a death feeling it was going to be Cho, just because that was always his luck. He finally stopped having a crush on her when he was at the end of his sixth year, when he started dating Ginny. Oh no, what if it was Ginny? Surely it wouldn't be, for they just broke up as well! Oh this was quite the…oh no…what about Hermione or Luna! He continued wearing a path into the floor, but then he heard the door to his bedroom open and quieted himself. Footsteps left light traces of noise till they reached the inside, right in front of the door.

The person owning these feet seemed nervous as well because they gave a deep breath before entering. The door was shut behind them and neither made a noise. They found each other easy enough. Harry cleared his throat and whispered, as to not reveal the sound of his voice, "Ready?" After a moment's pause, a hand lifted his chin and pecked his lips nervously.

Harry was already feeling the tension as he kissed them back. They felt a bit looser after the first encounter of their lips and drew themselves closer, not much, but a little, and kissed each other a bit deeper. Within moments they were kissing hard and passionately, feeding off of each other's energy. They both made tiny groans as they grabbed at each others arms tight and inserted their tongues. Their tongues danced around each other as they themselves spun about.

Harry never kissed like this! It was amazing. It was the sensation you got when you had a large bar of soap in your hands that you have to eat, but then realize after the first bite is the most delicious delicacy of white chocolate you ever tasted. To compare this to candy made the moment less magical though, any analogy would do that to this moment. This kiss was, in its own, the best damn thing that made Harry feel almost light headed in raw emotion. But then he felt something which made them both stop. It was a jolt of breath from his partner. He had not realized that the one he had been making out with had stopped in shock and felt their arm touch the outside of his pants, right above his bulge.

"What is it?" he whispered, hoping that they didn't think that it was possibly too small and was disgusted.

There was no sound for a moment but then there was a shaky hand that lightly took his own and put it in the same area. He felt a hard bulge at the end of it and squeaked as he drew back.

"Hell no," he said, forgetting the rules and letting his voice be heard.

"Harry?" the voice whimpered, probably out of shock than anything. With that whimper, he knew who it was.

"Draco?" he asked the darkness, having moved away from the man and gone to the back of the closet.

"Yeah," the voice replied weakly.

The silence was almost unbearable between them but it stayed there for the longest time.

"I'm going to go now," Draco said his voice still a bit high pitched from the shock, but gaining some of his leverage. He felt Draco swivel towards the door, but Harry was too fast for him and locked it with a simple locking curse.

"Please let me go, Potter," he said his voice completely back to normal.

"No"

"Why the hell not!" he asked, his voice dripping with disgust.

Draco felt Harry touch his shoulder. "Please, stay," he whispered. He heard Harry clear his throat and could sense him wetting his lips with his tongue.

"That was one hell of a kiss," he chuckled.

"But of course, what else to you expect from Malfoy than the best?" he asked, cockily.

"Di...did I do okay?" he asked Draco nervously.

Draco felt completely ridiculous. _He had just snogged Harry Potter._ Of course he wasn't going to say it was any good, even if they were pretty close friends now.

"It was amazing," he replied then stopped. What the hell? He was going to say it was gross, how the hell did that come out!

"I-I...I mean tha-." He was cut off as lips met his own and was silenced as they began their dance of lips, arms, legs, groins, any part of the anatomy you can think of really.

It seemed the seven minutes were up; well they wouldn't have known if Hermione hadn't put on a loudspeaker charm on her voice and said, "Come out!"

They stopped and looked at each other, Harry having turned on the lights while they snogged. They were both rumpled and they gave a mild chuckle. They began kissing again.

They felt someone stomp into the room and bang on the door. "Come out you two!" they heard Hermione yell.

Draco looked at Harry through half lidded eyes and Harry did the same to him. "Do you want to, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked a smirk not far from his lips.

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy" Harry replied huskily.

So, they didn't. Even when the party goers left, finding out that Cho had snogged Ginny, Neville snogged Hermione, and Ron snogged Luna, they all knew who the two remainders were still playing the game. They left, all with sniggers and giggles upon their lips, and left the Slytherin and the Gryffindor hero to their own devices.

-Finished-

**A/N- This is my first one shot ever. I got the idea in the car as I was going about with my mother. Review if you wish, but I hope you had a good time reading it none the less if you review or not –wink and run- **


End file.
